Forgive and Forget
by TsumetaiEyes
Summary: [post-anime series] Aoshi takes Misao on a trip, to show her his past... Has Aoshi really found his inner peace? ...Are Misao's wishes finally granted? {New upload: chapter 8, repost of chapters 5-7}
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin was created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. I don't own any of the characters, even if I wanted to. (Dream on!) I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes only!!

Author's note: Hello.. This is my first fanfiction ever written on Aoshi and Misao. I hope it's good... Enjoy! :)

Forgive and Forget:

Chapter 1:

"I'm going to bring Aoshi-sama his tea!!!" Misao screamed back, while getting ready to leave the Aoiya.

__

'Ah...What a warm and beautiful day,' she thought happily, walking towards the warm wind. She always felt happy to be with her Aoshi-sama.

Another usual day for Misao as she took a tray to the temple to meet Aoshi. He had left the Aoiya early this morning. For the past year and a half now, Misao has been meeting Aoshi at the temple, where he would usually meditates. Misao is becoming a young lady, but still, she refuses to wear a kimono. She ran to the top of the temple steps and walked into the main room, where Aoshi would usually be found. When she got there, Aoshi wasn't around.

__

'Aoshi-sama doko?' she thought, glancing into the empty room, _'I'm pretty sure that I saw Aoshi-sama leave this morning... Why isn't he here right now???'_

Many disturbing thoughts entered Misao's mind. It was not likely of him to be elsewhere.

Misao quickly ran back to the Aioya. As she entered, she found Shiro and Kuro busy in the kitchen, cooking for their guests. Omasu and Okon were busy with their spring cleaning.

"Back so soon...Misao-chan?" Omasu commented noticing that she was back earlier than usual. "Did Aoshi-san make you mad again?" She questioned, not really paying attention to Misao, but looking up at the dusty ceiling, trying to figure a way to clean the cobwebs hanging up there without needing Shiro or Kuro's help. "...or did he push you away," she added.

Misao slowly placed the tray on in the kitchen counter and softly replied, "A-Aoshi-sama... he wasn't there."

Omasu gave a confused look. "That's strange," she commented. "I remember seeing him leave this morning."

"So did I," Misao replied sadly. She was about to head out when Omasu threw her a moist towel.

"What's this for?" Misao questioned, looking up at Omasu cluelessly.

"Before you go, please help us clean some, especially the cob webs up there." Omasu ordered. "It's getting me annoyed and the customers might also have a bad feeling about that as well," she quickly added, knowing it was best to get Misao to help around more.

"WHAT?!?..." Misao jerked up. "Why do I have to? Can't you do it yourself?" Misao answered back trying to refuse her request.

"Because.." Omasu answered her back, "I am in a kimono and I dont think it's very lady-like to jump in it. But, you are still wearing your yukata.

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Misao snapped back at her. She was annoyed because her Aoshi-sama was missing and wanted to look for him really badly.

"...Plus, you should be helping more around here." added Omasu sadly.

Misao became speechless. It was true. Ever since her Aoshi-sama came back, at lot of her free time was spent at the temple, to stay with him as much as possible. _'No comments'_ she thought, helpin Omasu clean for a bit.

Misao was just about to leave when Okina stopped her. He was slowly making his way down to the kitchen. "Oh..My pretty Misao.." Okina began in a sing-song tone. "Your Aoshi is not at the temple today." Okina stated. He may be getting old, but he was not letting that stop him from having some fun.

"Mou, Jiya stop calling me that!!!" she screamed. "I realized that..." replied Misao.

Okina looked up at Misao strangely. "How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"I went there and didn't see him." Misao replied. "Do you know where he went?"

"I have no answer for you."

"If you know where Aoshi-sama is, please tell me." Misao pleaded. She was growing more impatient as she was waiting for Okina's answer.

"I really don't know," answered Okina. He knew well enough that the answer isn't really satifying but it was the truth.

"Are you sure about that??" Misao questioned with a great suspicion. She didn't believe him because this wasn't the first time that Misao was kept out of something.

"Now, just why aren't you trusting me?" Okina spoke in his sweet-old voice.

"That's because I've been tricked before and this time, it won't happen again," Misao replied stubbornly.

Okina let out a sigh. "All I know is that Aoshi is not at the temple. He said he had to do something around town. He also said that he will be back around late afternoon." He can tell very well that Misao is getting worried. She had the right to be, since she is really in love with him and has no idea where he is

Misao was unsure of what to do. _'I can always go into town and look for Aoshi-sama,'_ Misao thought. _'But what if I can't find him._ She thought sadly. _'I think I'm going to stay here and help out some more, instead.'_

Okina stared at her until she made up her mind.

"Ok, geez.. Jiya, I'll stay..." Misao finally answered, so he wouldn't have to stare at her any longer.

Misao ran to her room and slid the shoji open. As she took a few steps in, she fell on her own pile of dirty laundry. "Ouch..." she cried. _'ehh..something smells strange,'_ Misao sniffed her room's aroma. "I guess I should be spring cleaning this room first." she mumbled to herself, staring at the mess and looking around the room for some empty spaces to walk on.

While taking up the rest of her morning shoving her clothes into one big pile, she found a note lying in front of her. "HUH? What's this thing doing on the floor?" Misao whispered to herself. She flipped the paper around and realized that it was Aoshi's handwriting. _'I guess I would've found this earlier if my room wasn't such a mess,'_ she told herself. She neatly folded up her futon and sat on top, making herself a comfortable before reading it.

"Misao, I'm not at the temple today. I'll be back whenever possible. I just have a few things to do. Take care... -Aoshi"

'Oh geez...' Misao thought angrily, _'A man of few words...maybe Kaoru was right.'_ Misao let out a sigh. _'..was that suppose to make me feel better or something???'_

Misao thought, staring into the note. Soon, she let out a smile. _'Well, I guess Aoshi can say more in a note rather than words from him mouth.'_ She decided to make this apart of her treasure, along with some things Aoshi given her in the past. She opened a small wooden box that was kept on her shelf. It has been a quite while since she last looked in there. When she opened it, she found a silk blue cloth wrapped around something. She just remembered, her very first kunai. Aoshi had given to it her during their first training. Next to that was a few origami's that Aoshi made for her when she was little, along with a few pieces of extra paper. She placed the note next to it and closed it. She brought it up to her chest and closed her eyes. Many of her old memories came back into her mind, most of which were of the dead Oniwabanshuu.

Within the next hour or so, Misao cleaned out her room and went downstairs for lunch when Okon had called.

"Mou, Misao-chan, what were you doing upstairs all this time? You should be here, helping us here with the spring cleaning." Omasu complaint as she was swinging her sore arm back and forth.

"Gomen nasai." Misao apologized happily. "I just had to clean out my room because it was a mess."

"Fine, but after we eat, you can help us clean out the storage room and the dojo, since it hasn't really been used all that much lately." Okon ordered walking into the dining room and handing out lunch.

"Hai.." Misao responded unenthusiastically, as she was forced to agree on their terms since it was only fair. And she really has nothing to do except wait around until Aoshi is back.

Aoshi returned late in the afternoon. He had walked in just as Misao had just finished helping Okon and Omasu with their spring cleaning.

'What perfect timing...' Misao thought to herself while steping out of the kitchen.

"Konnichi wa!!!... Aoshi-sama..." Misao screamed out the second she saw him enter the Aoiya. She was about to approach him and ask where he has been, but decided to save it for later.

Aoshi headed straight for the stairs and went to his room without saying a word.

After dinner, Misao brought some tea to Aoshi. He was meditating in his room. Misao, who stood outside of his room, was too nervous to enter. She hadn't bothered to knock.

"Come in..." Aoshi said in his normal tone. He had already known that Misao was heading his way.

Misao slowly slid the shoji open with her foot since her arms were occupied with holding onto the trays. "Aoshi-sama... here's your tea..."

As usual, Misao would set up the trays next to Aoshi. "Ne..Aoshi-sama...I'll be back later to pick it up."

The room was filled with slience as Aoshi has gone back to his meditation. Misao left and walked back to her room.

As the days passed, Aoshi remained in his room. He hasn't stepped out much only when he was going to the bathhouse or to go into town at different times of the day.

A week later, Misao could see that Aoshi was becoming different once again. He wasn't as cold even though he may still be emotionless. That night, Misao went into his room to give him his tea. She found Aoshi sitting up on his futon.

'It's been a week now since he has gone anywhere...' Misao thought to herself as she sat down next to him in slience.

"Aoshi-sama.." Misao nervously began to break their slience. She was feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Hmn..." replied Aoshi opening his eyes and snapping out of his meditation.

Misao got up and walked near the window. "A-Are you going to go out tomorrow?" She asked while beginning to blush.

"...Iie..." Aoshi slowly replied.

Misao was confused. "Aren't you going to the temple?" she questioned, having no clue what's going on.

"Do you want me to go?" Aoshi answered her back with a question of his own.

'Geez...did he have to do that??' Misao grined, hating that last reply from Aoshi. She never liked it when Aoshi gave her an answer in question form. It always bothered her ever since she was little. It was too hard for her to understand. _'I guess old habits die hard,'_ she thought to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Aoshi asked, looking up at her. It seemed as though Misao had some trouble getting her words out.

"Iie... I want you to stay with me." Misao quickly spoke without thinking. She blushed after noticing what she had just blurted out.

Aoshi felt a small tug on his lips. He sipped his tea to keep it hidden. He began feeling nervous himself.

"There's something I haven't told you or anyone yet..." he began. "I think I found what I was looking for.

Misao looked up at the night sky and glazed at the stars.

"You don't have to wait for me anymore. You were the first person to forgive me even though I was so cold and distant to you and everyone else. I respected that and I still do."

Misao turned around to look at Aoshi. He looked up and noticed that tears began to blur her eyes.

"A-Aoshi-sama..." Misao mumbled softly.

Aoshi got up and walked closer to Misao. Aoshi's ears were sharp enough to catch even small whispers so therefore, he had heard what Misao mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked confusedly, almost hating himself for making her cry.

Misao couldn't hold her feeling in any longer. "Aoshi-sama... daisuki des!!!" She blurted out and jumped onto Aoshi's arms.

Aoshi caught her in time as she leaped forward. He held onto her petite form and embraced her for a little while.

Misao pulled away to look at Aoshi for a few seconds. She saw a light smile from his face.

Tears ran down Misao cheeks and cried happily, "My wish is granted at last!!"

"Wish?" Aoshi asked cluelessly.

Misao let out a giggle. "Hai," she answered, "About a year ago, when you picked me up from Tokyo, I made a wish." Aoshi looked up with great surprise. Misao continued, "I wished that one day, I got to see you smile. And now I finally see it."

To Be Continue...

Author's note: Ah...Sorry for cutting it off right there... I'm finally done with my first chapter of my first fanfiction. :) Ja na!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply...

Forgive and Forget:

Chapter: 2

Misao woke up early the next morning to find herself in Aoshi's room. _'What just happened? Why in the world am I here... of all places???'_ She thought, having to have forgotten the events that occurred during the night. Misao got up and walked towards the window. She closed her eyes to feel the warm wind blowing towards her. She blushed while remembering that she had slept in the same room with Aoshi. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and scanned the dim room.

'Aoshi-sama doko?' Misao wondered, seeing that he was no longer around.

She quietly stepped out and walked into her own room to get dressed. As she had just finished rebraiding her hair, she found another note. It was left laying on top of her futon, which had been laid out, even though she hadn't slept on it during the night. _'...Must have been Aoshi-sama who left it here...'_

Misao lifted up the note and read the message to herself: _"Misao, I'm going into town again..."_

'Again...' she thought,_ 'Aoshi-sama's been going into town quite often now...'_ She let out a sigh and placed the note on her shelf. _'I wonder what has he been up doing going there so often lately... Didn't he say he wasn't going anywhere?'_

"Misao breakfast is ready!" Okon called, from the bottom of the staircase. Misao slowly made her way downstairs to the dining room, and found everyone eating already.

"Ohayo Misao-chan" they greeted in unison.

"Ohayo... Min'na-san." Misao happily replied, taking a seat where there was already tray of food put out.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Omasu asked, pouring some tea onto her cup.

Misao gave a light blushed. "..Hai," she slowly answered.

"I went to your room early this morning and didn't see you there..." teased Okina.

"Well...I _was_ there." She lied, trying to hide the truth from everyone, and continued eating, ignoring their comments.

Aoshi slowly walked into town. He headed towards the train station and approached the ticket booth. While he was waiting for the man to call him up, he couldn't help but see an image of Misao in his mind.

A few minutes later, "Next..." said the man standing inside the booth.

Aoshi snapped himself from his thoughts and stepped up. "Two tickets for next weeks's train to Tokyo, please..."

"It will be the 10am train..." the man answered, handing over the two tickets.

Aoshi nodded and handed over the money. At the same time, he took the tickets that the man had given him.

Misao had just finished eating her breakfast. She got up and placed her dishes in the sink. "Misao, I got it," Shiro spoke, letting Misao know that she didn't need to do the dishes.

"Arigatou" She replied as she walked out of the kitchen, and to the main entrance of the Aioya.

"Misao-" Okon had stopped her just in time. "There's a couple of things I want you to pick up at the store." She requested, walking towards her and handing a list containing 2 things to buy as well as some yen.

"Okay... I'm leaving now!!" Misao screamed back as she opened the main door and stepped outside. _'Ahh...This weather is beautiful.'_ she thought, looking at the sakura blossoms floating around in the air.

Misao walked into town. There were many people around. Misao wandered around looking for the things Okon wanted her to buy as well as a familiar face. _'Hmm... Aoshi-sama should be here... somewhere...'_

As Aoshi continued to walk back. Soon, he had sensed Misao's ki. _'What is she doing here?' _He thought, before realizing that Misao was there to look for him.

Aoshi quickly slipped the train tickets into his pocket, just before Misao had spotted him.

"Aoshi-sama..." Misao screamed through the groups of people standing around in front of her.

Aoshi looked up to see Misao struggling and trying to make her way through the crowd to get to him.

"Nan da?" Aoshi asked when Misao was in a closer range.

"Iie...I-I just wanted to...to find you...that was all..." Misao explained, trying very hard not to blush and had forgotten about the things Okon wanted. "I thought... you said you weren't going anywhere today..."

Aoshi stood there silently with a blank face. Slowly he replied, "I just had some things to take care of..."

Misao paused, "Are you hiding something from me???" she questioned curiously; staring up at him. "Is there something that you aren't telling me...I'll still find out sooner or later..you know?"

"Is that so?" Aoshi answered her, yet with another question of his own.

"I know when people are keeping things from me.. because it has happened so many times before..."

Misao's response had caught his attention. Aoshi smirked and began to walk, leaving Misao behind.

Before realizing it, Aoshi was feets away from where Misao was standing.

"C-chotto matte!!!" Misao screamed while running to catch up. "Aoshi-sama!!!" She screamed again, though she was getting tired.

"Nani?" Aoshi teased, knowing that Misao had called him because she was getting tired.

Misao stopped running as she was out of breath.

Aoshi smirked as he had realized that Misao needs to jog to keep up with him. But it was always fun to make Misao run next to him.

"Aoshi-sama...you're.. you're teasing me now...aren't you??" Misao responded, as she finally caught her breath.

No response came from Aoshi. He just continued walking.

Misao looked up at his back and smiled. _'It's true...Aoshi-sama...he just teased me, just now...'_ she thought happily.

Misao snapped herself from her little daydream she finally realized that Aoshi was almost out of sight.

Misao pulled out her kunais and aimed it at him.

Aoshi picked up Misao's kunais that landed by him and continued walking. He reached the Aoiya and jumped to the roof top. He spotted Misao coming closer. Aoshi leaped into his room without entering the main entrance.

As Aoshi entered his room, he placed the train tickets into his drawers. _'I'll give her the news later'_ he told himself.

Misao finally reached the Aoiya. She rushed inside, breathing heavily and spoke to Kuro, as he was the only one in front of her at that moment. "Did you see Aoshi-sama? ...Where did he go?"

Kuro gave a confused look. "I didn't see him coming in..." he slowly replied.

"Oh.." Misao replied embarrassed of what she had done. She looked back and saw that the door was half falling apart since she had opened it so hard.

Okon came out of the kitchen. "Misao-chan, did you get my things?"

Misao looked up in shock. "I have forgotten about it." She spoke in haste, leaving the money on the table and running to her room.

Meanwhile, Aoshi had decided to meditate in his room since he had nothing else to do for the time being.

To Be Continued...

Author's notes: sigh Second chapter done... next chapter coming up soon... More of Misao's wishes will be granted... :) Stayed tuned for more... Ja na!


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply...

Forgive and Forget:

Chapter: 3

A few days later

Misao awoke when hearing someone knock on her room door.

"Huh??" She moaned aloud, tiredly; as she had slept late last night.

"Misao- I'm coming in," Aoshi spoke sliding the shoji open.

"Ohayo Aoshi-sama..." Misao greeted as Aoshi stepped closer into her room. "It's sooo early..." Misao said, sitting up on her futon.

"Pack your things and be ready by 9:30." Aoshi ordered coldly, as he flung open the drapes that were covering Misao's window.

"Hai??" Misao paused staring at the light entering her room, and turned her head to look at her clock. Aoshi's last few words trailed through her head for the second time. "NANI!!!! ..That's only about an hour and a half!!"

'So you're finally awake..' Aoshi thought to himself, and smirked. _'I guess I should've called her earlier...'_

Misao jumped up and rushed to her closet. Aoshi was just about to leave.

"How-" Misao turned around to see that Aoshi was no longer in her room. She ran out and spotted him just about to enter his room. "Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi stopped in his tracks. "Nani?" he softly asked.

"H-how long are.. am I going to be gone for?" Misao slowly found her words.

"About a week or so...longer if you wish," Aoshi walked into his room and closed the shoji behind him. His things were already packed from last night, so he had nothing to worry about.

Misao walked back into her room. _'Well... I'll never finish if I don't get started..'_ she told herself.

Aoshi walked into Okina's room.

"I hear you wanted to tell me something..." Okina spoke, as he already know that Aoshi will only come to him when there was something to be discussed.

"Aa.. I'm leaving Kyoto for a week or so. Misao will be coming with me..." Aoshi spoke coldly.

"Where are you going?" Okina asked curiously.

Aoshi turned around, pushing away the question and slid open the shoji. "You'll find out when we return."

"Just keep Misao safe..." Okina requested, already getting a hint of where they might be going to.

"Aa..." Aoshi responded and left the room.

An hour later, "Breakfast is ready!!" Omasu called into Misao's room.

"Hai!" Misao responded, dashing out of her room. _'Just a bit more and I will be done... I'll just finish afterwards.'_ she told herself while desending the stairs.

While entering into the dining room, she spotted Aoshi sitting in a corner, staring out the window and into their yard.

"Ohayo, Misao-chan!" Okina greeted, giving another one of his special bear hugs.

"Urrg... Jiya... I CAN'T ...BREATHE!!"

"I will miss you sooo much while you're gone.." Okina explained. "You'll just have to buy me a present." he teased, "..and this time, you best not forget about it. I won't let you back into your home..understand?"

"Hai!" Misao responded, thinking about the last time she visited her friends in Tokyo and forgot that Okina wanted something. "Hehe.." she grinned. Then, she turned to Aoshi who was sitting alone in the dark corner.

"Aoshi-sama.." Misao chanted, "Come and join us..." she offered cheerfully, seeing that it's been so long since he ate his meals with everyone else. Even when the Oniwabanshuu was at Edo Castle, he was always alone. But now, Aoshi was around everyone; everyone who he can consider as family. Misao felt happy to know that her Aoshi-sama is trying to open up a little bit more to her everyday.

Aoshi got up and moved a bit closer. He ate silently as Okina kept on reminding Misao about his present, and how she should get him two since one has been forgotten. As soon as Aoshi had finished, he went back into his room.

Misao gulped down her breakfast with huge bites at a time. Then she ran back into her room to finish her packing; though she still haven't got a clue what in the world is going on.

Misao stuffed everything into a bag.

A few minutes later, Misao heard a knock on her door. She jumped up and opened it to find Aoshi standing in her way.

"Time to go..." Aoshi commented coldly.

Misao leaped to grab her bag and ran down stairs.

Finally, she caught up with Aoshi, who was already in the main entrance of the Aoiya.

"Ii Kuzo.."

"Ja na..Min'na-san..." Misao called back as she left.

"Take care!!" Everyone yelled to her.

"Don't forget my presents!!" Okina teased, yet again.

Aoshi walked silently with Misao next to him. It made Misao feel restless.

"Ne...Aoshi-sama...Where are we going?" She questioned anxiously. _'I'm sure he won't just dump me in an unknown place...'_ Misao assured herself, yet with doubt. _'You never know what's going on in that head of his...'_

"You'll find out soon..." Aoshi answered, knowing that's going to hold Misao is more suspense.

"Ahh!!" Misao screamed in frustration. "Tell me already, stop keeping thing away from me!"

Aoshi remained calm. He knew Misao was going to burst sooner or later. "..you should know ...if you don't hurry, we'll miss our ride..." Aoshi commented, while changing the subject.

Misao reached the train station. Aoshi spotted where their train was located. Misao was shoved aboard the train and missed the opportunity to read the sign labeling their destination. Aoshi had purposely blocked it out of her sight so she wouldn't know until they reach there. Just as the train was about to departure, a man was walking around collecting their train tickets. Misao attempted to get a glimpse of what was labeled on the ticket, but failed.

"Awwwww..." Misao groaned in madness. "Fine...don't tell me where we are going... I'll just find out myself!" Misao got out of her seat.

"Misao-" Aoshi grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"What..." Misao looked back at Aoshi.

"Calm down...you're making a scene for yourself..." He commented, seeing a couple of heads turning their way.

Misao looked around and saw quite a few eyes watching her. _'Hehe'_ she thought, before taking her seat. "How am I suppose to know where you are taking me?" she whined, "For all I know, you can be taking me to all the unknown places and leaving me there."

"If you want" Aoshi said, looking out the window.

"NO!!" Misao screamed and aimed a punch at Aoshi. He caught it just as he had sensed it coming.

"Just trust me..." Aoshi commented softly.

"Fine..." Misao gave in. She knew Aoshi can be stubborn. There was no point for her to be competing with Aoshi in a fight.

Misao sat closer to Aoshi. She closed her eyes and fell asleep leaning on him. Misao was tired from the lack of sleep she had.

Aoshi looked down at Misao, who was already sleeping peacefully. Aoshi leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes, holding onto her.

As the two slept, the train continued running towards Tokyo...

To Be Continued...

Author's notes: Heya! My third chapter is finally done !! More are still coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimers apply:

Forgive and Forget

Chapter: 4

Arrival at the Tokyo Train Station

It was now late afternoon when the whistles blew as the train had slowed down. It had finally reached it's destination. _Tokyo_.

Misao groaned tiredly as her sleep was disrupted by some unwanted noises.

"Misao... we're here." Aoshi stated coldly, feeling kind of sad not to be able to see kawaii Misao in her sleeping form.

Misao jumped up from leaning on Aoshi. "Really, I guess it was about time." she complained. _'I can't believe I slept on him.'_ Misao thought, getting up from her seat and following the crowd to exit the train. Aoshi held onto Misao so they wouldn't be separated. "Ano... where exactly _are_ we??" Misao questioned confusedly. Misao hadn't taken the train from Kyoto before so she didn't recognize the area.

"Tokyo..." Aoshi finally gave Misao the answer she had been seeking out of him.

"Really?" Misao looked up at Aoshi. "Was it that hard to give up that one word answer?" Misao muttered softly and pouted.

"Aa.." Aoshi replied with a smirk, hearing every word that came from Misao.

"I didn't need that answer," Misao mumbled. _'But then again, getting a word out of Aoshi is quite troubling.'_ Misao thought with a grin on her face.

"Nani?" Aoshi questioned, knowing Misao was thinking about something.

"Hehehe...nothing." Misao blushed. "Are we going to visit the Himura's now that we're here?" Misao asked cheerfully.

"Well...that depends." Aoshi began. "Do you want to?" He asked walking away from the train station with Misao beside him.

"Of course I want to, Aoshi-sama. I haven't seen him in quite a while. And I want to see the others as well."

"I have a bit of things to do, but we can visit them later.." Aoshi explained.

Misao stared at Aoshi. _'So that's why Aoshi wanted to come here in the first place... demo, why is he bringing me along?'_ Misao wondered.

"Misao," Aoshi called to get her attention.

"Nani?" Misao asked. Her eyes was floating all over looking at the scenery.

"There's a couple of things I want to show you." Aoshi replied.

"Phwee..." Misao muttered quickly and dazed back into her thoughts.

"Misao... I'm going to leave you behind, if you don't move it." Aoshi continued walking quickly ahead.

Misao finally snapped herself out of her thoughts and ran to catch up with Aoshi. _'Aoshi-sama really have changed a lot.'_ She thought happily to herself.

Misao followed behind Aoshi as they walked a pretty long way. They both walked along quietly as they didn't know what to say.

After an hour of walking, the sun was stating to set.

"Ne... Aoshi-sama, are we there yet?" Misao complained as she was dead tired. "Mou... I don't think I can take another step further."

"No, but we can stop in that town for the night." Aoshi spoke softly, pointing to a town straight ahead of them.

"Sure..." Misao tiredly replied, feeling that the town was so close yet so far.

Finally the two reached the small village. They would still have to walk a bit more to find a hotel.

While they were walking down the main streets of that village, there were many people walking on the streets.

Two ladies came out of a restaurant and spotted some travelers. "Would you like to stay here for the night?" the older lady asked Aoshi and Misao. She wore a yellow and red kimono with a pink obi. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail with a pink ribbon. She looked like she was in the twenties. The other lady wore a lavender kimono with a blue obi and had short hair. "Please come in..." She spoke shyly.

Aoshi held onto Misao's shoulders and pushed her towards the restaurant. "We'll stay here." He spoke to the ladies.

"Welcome." They greeted together, and slightly bowing formally. "My name is Akane and this is my younger sister, Kumiko."

"Nice to meet you." Misao greeted back. Aoshi gave a small gesture back to them.

"Now...how about a room for the two of you?" Akane asked.

"Aa..." Aoshi replied.

'Nani?!?!' Misao screamed in her head. _'..a room for the two...'_ She thought over and over. "Ne... Aoshi-sama... are we going to be sleeping in the same room?" Misao questioned, looking up at him.

"Aa..." Aoshi replied waiting for Akane to find them a empty room for two people.

Misao blushed. _'I can't believe I will be sleeping with Aoshi-sama tonight.'_ Misao thought smiling hugging onto her bag. _'Or maybe, we don't have enough money'_ She thought with a grin, snapping out of her dreamy mood.

"Misao, is something wrong?" Aoshi asked.

Misao snapped herself from her train of devilish thoughts. She was still standing in front of the counter while Aoshi and the others were walking up the staircase. "Mou...Chotto matte." Misao replied in annoyance.

Misao finally caught up to Aoshi's side. "You were so kawaii earlier, so I didn't want to bother you." Aoshi teased.

Misao's face grew pinkish even though she tried suppressing it.

Akane slid open the shoji. "Well, here we are." she spoke pointing into a room that they will be spending the night in. She opened the lights and places two candles on the table.

The room had two futons set up and a window that directs to the backyard of restaurant. It was quite plain, reminding Misao of Aoshi's new bedroom, that he's been staying at since he came back from Shishio's battle.

"Arigato." Aoshi thanked them while Misao went back her dream world.

"Oh, and by the way, your dinner will be bought up to your room in a couple minutes." She added before shutting the shoji behind her.

"Well.. I'll take that side of the room," Misao claimed pointing to a futon set up away from the window.

"Sure..." Aoshi agreed and took the side of the room where a futon was set up closest to the window.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on their room door.

"Come in." Misao answered getting up from where she sat.

Kumiko slid open the shoji and entered. She placed down two food trays on the table along with some tea. "Sorry for having you wait so long." She apologized.

"Iie, it's ok." Misao responded politely.

After dinner, Kumiko arrived to their room and picked up their trays. "Oyasumi nesai" She said leaving their room and closing the shoji behind her.

Misao got changed into something comfortable to sleep in under her bed covers while Aoshi was busy staring out the window. When she was done, she grew restless and walked over to sit next to Aoshi.

"Aoshi-sama..." Misao called.

Aoshi looked up at her walking towards his way. "Nani?" he asked.

"What is the meaning of this??" Misao questioned, curiously.

"Is there a problem?" Aoshi questioned her with a question of his own.

"Iie, nondemonai." Misao replied shaking her head. "I just want to know why the sudden change, Aoshi-sa-"

Misao was cut off when Aoshi placed his finger on Misao's lips. He leaned forward and kissed her gracefully. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for, Misao?"

Misao nodded. "...but why so sudden?" She asked again.

"I think you have waited long enough for me and I am only wasting time lingering about my past." Aoshi began.

Misao was about to cut in when Aoshi stopped her again. "Please, let me finish." He said, and continued. "I am still confused about my feelings, but I know one thing is for sure. I want you to be happy and I want you for myself."

Misao's eyes gleamed with happiness after hearing some non-icy words coming from her Aoshi.

Misao leaned on Aoshi who was leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes and spoke once more. "Tell me, where are you taking me tomorrow?"

Aoshi looked down at Misao. He brushed the hair that was covering her face and answered, "...to visit my past." Aoshi whispered before Misao fell soundly asleep.

To Be Continued...

Author's notes: Thanks for your support to those who had reviewed. . Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Not only was I having a bit of writer's block, I was busy working on my new ideas and started new stories. Thanks for reading, please review. It helps me gain more ideas. Ja na!


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimers apply:

Forgive and Forget:

Chapter 5:

The Next Morning:

Aoshi woke up at dawn, from hearing the sound of the birds chirping.

He noticed that he had fallen asleep against the wall, along with Misao, who was currently sleeping on Aoshi's lap. He glanced down at Misao, who was still sleeping peacefully. He slowly moved her so she would be sleeping on the futon, allowing him to be able get up.

Aoshi placed the blankets over Misao and moved away from her. He sat down, looking out the window. The sun was still rising. Aoshi closed his eyes and began to meditate once again, since he had nothing better to do until Misao wakes up. He didn't want to disturb her, knowing that she might start kicking and yelling.

Two hours later:

Misao opened her eyes to see the sunlight beam into the dim room. She turned her head and spotted a figure facing the window. Misao slowly got up and changed her clothes, quickly throwing on another one of her yukata before Aoshi notices.

Misao walked towards Aoshi and sad down behind him. She leaned her head forward, and rested it on his back. Aoshi opened his eyes and turned his head a little, enough to see Misao sitting in back of him, at the corners of his eyes.

"Misao" Aoshi softly called, not wanting to break the silence.

Misao sat up at pulled herself away from him. "Ohayo, Aoshi-sama" She greeted.

Aoshi nodded. "Aa," was the only response that he could come up with.

"Ano, gomen nasai" Misao apologized, for being so close to him without permission.

"Iie," Aoshi responded pulling Misao closer to him.

Misao blushed, even thought she had tried to keep it to a limit, since Aoshi's actions had caught Misao off guard.

Misao took a few seconds to relax and leaned back on Aoshi's chest, as he slowly drifted back to his meditation. Misao closed her eyes and sensed a great deal of warmth coming from him. A small smile was displayed on her lips, as she slowly noticed that Aoshi finally wanted her, just like she wanted him. _'My long hopes and dreams have finally arrived and the time wasted for waiting for Aoshi is over.'_ Misao thought, feeling quite comfortable in his embrace.

The two stayed in that position until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Misao called, pulling away from Aoshi. _'Must someone disturb me when I'm actually enjoying the peace?'_ Misao pouted as she slid open the door.

"Ohayo," Kumiko greeted politely. "Is there something wrong?" She asked looking worried at Misao's expression.

Aoshi got up from his meditation position. "Misao's always like that in the morning." He replied with a smirk.

Misao glared back at Aoshi. "Ohayo Kumiko." She finally managed to greet back.

"Did I disturb you two or something." Kumiko asked again, hoping that she didn't bother her customers.

"Iie..." Misao responded. "We were already awake."

Kumiko looked up with a bit of relief. "Did you sleep comfortably?" She asked yet again.

"We slept fine." Misao answered with a slight blush. She had fallen asleep on Aoshi without realizing.

"May I come in?" Kumiko asked Misao.

"Hai!" Misao exclaimed, stepping out of the way to let her come in.

Kumiko placed a tray with tea on the table. "I'll bring your breakfast up in a few minutes; that is unless you prefer to go to our dining room?" She asked, walking out of the door.

"In here's fine." Misao answered glancing at Aoshi, thinking about how to get revenge on him.

"Wakkateru," Kumiko spoke. "I'll bring it up here then." She smiled cheerfully.

Misao closed the shoji doors and turned to Aoshi, who was already seated by the table.

"Let me guess... You want me to pour you the tea." Misao spoke sheepishly, taking a seat in front of him.

"Iie, You don't have to," Aoshi spoke. Misao looked up from shock. She had not expected Aoshi to act so coldly in a matter of seconds.

A few minutes later, Kumiko came back with their breakfast. "Enjoy," she said taking her exit. "I'll be back in an hour or so to pick up the trays." She spoke closing the shoji doors.

After breakfast, Aoshi gather all this belongings.

Misao watched as he got dressed. "Is it really interesting to watch me naked?" He asked to Misao, knowing that she was staring his way, even though he wasn't facing her.

Misao blushed bright red at his comment. "Chi-gou!" Misao screamed turning the other way.

Misao laid down on the futon and closed her eyes.

When Aoshi was done, he went to Misao and found that she was already sleep. Aoshi went to his bag and took out his kodachi. He unwrapped it from a blue cloth and unsheathed it. Placing the blade on his futon, he took the sheath and walked over to Misao.

"Wake up, Misao." Aoshi called pulling off her bed covers, "I'll leave you here."

Misao aimed a kick off the futon and instead of hitting Aoshi, he had used his sheath to block it.

"It-tai" Misao screamed, jolting awake.

Aoshi walked back to his corner of the room, where he had placed all his things. He placed his sheath back to where it belonged and packed all this things.

Misao sat on the futon and started packing her things.

Just before lunchtime, Aoshi went to the reception desk and paid the bill. He also bought some lunch to go.

"Arigatou for staying." Akane thanked with a slight bow, handing Aoshi the packaged lunch.

'Where did Aoshi-sama get all that money from?' Misao thought taking her bags and walking out of the inn.

"Ne... Aoshi-sama where are we going?" Misao asked for the millionth time on their trip.

"I told you last night." Aoshi replied. "I want to show you something."

"I know that already." Misao pouted, wanting a straight answer from him yet not getting one.

"You'll see." Aoshi paced ahead of Misao.

"Mou... not this again." She mumbled, jogging to catch up to Aoshi.

After walking for about two hours, Aoshi ended up in a forest. "We'll rest here for a few minutes," he spoke, taking out the lunch that was already prepared.

Misao sunk down to her knees, as her legs were worn out from all the jogging.

"Misao, you'll be in bad shape when you get older." Aoshi teased, giving her half the package of lunch.

"I will be perfectly fine." Misao spoke back at him with one of her death glares.

"You can't even keep up with me...like you had a few weeks ago." Aoshi teased again, taking a bite.

"Humph" Misao mumbled, having no comments.

At about four in the afternoon, Aoshi reached his destination.

"Where exactly are we?" Misao asked, realizing that they were heading away from town.

"Aizu." Aoshi gave another one word response.

Misao looked to the back of her. "The town is that way." She commented cluelessly pointing to her right.

"I know," Aoshi commented, and continued to walk along the path until he came to a mansion.

"Sugoi!" Misao exclaimed, having never to have seen one like that.

"Who does this belong to?" She asked holding on the bars of the gate.

Aoshi hesitated before answering, "Takada Kanryuu." he slowly replied, as some of his memories had just came back to him in a flash.

Misao stopped in that moment she heard that name. "T-That man... He killed our friends." Misao stumbled.

Misao watched Aoshi give a slight nod.

"Why are we here?" Misao asked.

"You've always wanted to know, didn't you?" Aoshi spoke with some sadness inside.

"I know, ...but... I didn't think it would be in a place like this." Misao stated.

"Well... this is it." Aoshi said pointing inside the gates.

"Does anyone live here now?" Misao slowly questioned, who was still amazed at the size of the house.

"According to Saitou, no one has lived here ever since Kanryuu's been taken captive." Aoshi replied.

"So you've met him again?" Misao asked, knowing the only way to get that kind of information was to confronting Saitou.

Aoshi nodded. "The times I kept going into town was to meet him, and for other things as well." Aoshi confessed, taking a breath.

"Can we go in?" She asked, knowing now that no one has lived there in a long time. The grass on the front lawn was all yellow and most was dead.

"If you want to." Aoshi said, looking down at Misao.

"I do, but how do we get in?" Misao asked, yanking on the metal gates. "It's locked."

"We're shinobi" Aoshi reminded her, grabbing onto Misao's waist and jumped over the gates.

'Aoshi-sama... sugoi,' Misao thought, thinking back to when she was a little kid. _'His skills still haven't become rusty.'_ Misao thought cheerfully, continuing her little mental ramble and staring at him, even though they have already landed on the other side of the walls.

Misao thought, thinking back to when she was a little kid. Misao thought cheerfully, continuing her little mental ramble and staring at him, even though they have already landed on the other side of the walls. 

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked softly, watching Misao's expressions.

Misao ended her trail of thoughts. "Iie...nothing" Misao replied, shaking her head.

"Let's go," Aoshi stated, holding onto Misao as they walked towards the entrance to get inside.

To Be Continue...

Author's Notes: This chapter completed. More will be coming up on one of these days, in the near future. --!. Please read and review. Thanks! Ja na!


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimers apply:

****

Forgive and Forget:

Chapter 6:

Aoshi opened the door to get inside, using one of the keys Saitou gave to him.

"Get in," Aoshi said, pulling the door open for Misao, who was currently keeping an eye out to make sure that no one was around.

Misao jogged up the stairs and took one step through the doors. "SUGOI!" she yelled, stoically, looking up at the ceiling. The light may be turned off, but the chandeliers were still hanging. It may be somewhat dusty, but it was something she has never seen before. _'I wish I can have that,'_ She thought with a grin. Misao stared straight ahead and saw many doors to both the left and right of her.

Aoshi closed the door and walked ahead of Misao. "Don't touch anything." He warned, as Misao followed him.

"Hai!" Misao replied. _'Who would want to touch anything anyways?'_ Misao thought, looking at the dusty, old place. _'I bet it looked much brighter when there were people around.'_

Misao followed Aoshi slowly behind, taking a look at everything in sight. He walked straight ahead until he saw a staircase in front of him. He turned to the door on his left and walked into another hallway.

Aoshi finally reached the end of the hallway. "What are we doing in here?" Misao questioned, not liking the looks of the place.

"My room," Aoshi responded.

Misao looked up at Aoshi in shock. _'So this is where he stayed, while he worked for that guy.'_ Misao grinned at the thought of thinking about that devil.

Aoshi opened the door. _Everything was still left like it was after all these years._ He thought, taking a step inside. _'I see the police didn't search this room,'_ Aoshi thought looking around and walking behind his desk.

Misao was walking in circles staring into the darkness of the room. _'Aoshi-sama always liked the darkness...'_ She remembered.

Aoshi reached to one of his drawers and pulled out an envelope. He placed it in his pocket and closed the drawers, leaving everything else as it was.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Aoshi asked her. "There's still more to this mansion I can show you." He added.

Misao nodded and stepped out of the room waiting for Aoshi to get out.

They went back out to the main hallway and up the stairs, to the second floor.

"What's this room for?" Misao asked.

"A ball room." Aoshi replied, opening the doors for Misao to get in.

Aoshi stepped in, after her. "This is the room where our comrades died." He began telling her.

Misao stared at the room in shock. Tears filled her eyes, though she tried hard to keep them from shedding.

Misao couldn't hold them back so instead walked away from Aoshi, not wanting him to know that she was crying.

'I must stay strong for Aoshi-sama,' Misao told herself, thinking that if he found out, he would only be hurting himself again. _'But yet, I don't think I can find the strength to hold these tears from falling.'_

Aoshi noticed that something wasn't right about Misao. She had become quite, but then, who wouldn't. She wasn't able to say good bye or see them for one last time. He walked towards her, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Misao." Aoshi called softly. "Daijobou desu ka," Aoshi stated placing his hands on her shoulders.

Misao tried to say something, but nothing came out, as if her words were lost in her head.

Aoshi embraced Misao from her back, wanting to comfort her. "Sumanai," Aoshi apologized, whispering in her ears, feeling it's his fault for leaving her.

Misao was shocked from hearing those words coming from Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama," Misao called, finally realizing that Aoshi too, was hurt. She placed her hands on top of his and grabbing it so he would let go, allowing her to turn around.

"Aoshi-sama." Misao called again, placing on of her hands on his face. She brushed his bangs to the side, that covered his eyes.

"I don't blame you." Misao softly told him. "For their deaths... I don't blame you," She rephased. "I never did."

Aoshi nodded and placed a small kiss on Misao's forehead. "I know." Aoshi responded, wiping the tears from her face.

After a few minutes, Misao was back to herself again.

"Do you still want to see the rest of this place?" Aoshi asked, before going in any further.

"Hai!" Misao spoke. _'I've been wanting to see this place for the longest time, so there's no way I want to miss this chance.'_ Misao reminded herself. "I've always wanted to know what you guys have been through." She commented, looking at Aoshi.

Aoshi gave a slight nod, and took Misao to other places of the mansion.

They spend the rest of the day wondering around until nightfall came.

At nightfall Aoshi locked up the place and left it like the way it was and walked into town.

They spotted another inn where they could stay for the night.

At their hotel room:

Misao was laying on top of the futon thinking about the Oniwabanshuu once again.

Aoshi was meditating by the window until Misao interrupted him.

"Ne... Aoshi-sama, where did you get all the money from to afford this trip?" Misao asked curiously, knowing that staying in places like this would cost a lot. And she was pretty sure that the Aoiya didn't have that kind of money to be spent either.

"Hmn..." Aoshi opened his eyes. "Some of it was from helping Saitou and the police solve their cases." Aoshi answered. "And some were from working with Kanryuu for all those years."

"Naruhoudo" Misao spoke back. _'Well, at least the Aoiya wouldn't have to become poor just because of us going on this trip'_ Misao thought, relieved from the thought of being poor once returning back to Kyoto.

"I heard you were a thief once," Aoshi stated to Misao.

"Eto..." Misao began, embarrassed of Aoshi knowing such a thing. _'It was between Himura and me.'_ She growled. _'How am I suppose to explain this to him?'_

"Hmn..." Aoshi spoke, wanting an answer.

"NO COMMENTS." Misao replied, trying hard to forget about it. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said sheepishly.

"Aa..." Aoshi responded. "I think you do."

"Humph," Misao mumbled. "If you want to know, then you'll have to pry it out of me." Misao responded stubbornly, testing out his strength.

Aoshi smirked. _'I'll find a way,'_ he told himself. _'You'll tell me someday.'_

"Aoshi-sama... where are we going tomorrow?" Misao questioned, changing the subject.

"So I guess you're not telling." Misao concluded. "It's not like I won't find out or anything." She added getting up and walking to him.

Misao took a seat in back of Aoshi. "Please tell me..." She pouted, as she was so impatient.

"I don't know yet." Aoshi replied.

"Then can we do some shopping in this town then?" Misao suggested, remembering about Okina's presents and wanting to get something for her friends left in Kyoto as well. "Jiya won't like me very much this time." Misao mumbled, grinning.

"Aa" Aoshi agreed.

"Hey, you weren't suppose to agree on that." Misao spoke.

Aoshi smirked.

Misao couldn't help but leaned forward, placing her head against Aoshi's back.

"Aoshi-sama... daisuki des..." Misao reminded him, not wanting him to feel guilty once again.

"Aa" Aoshi responded, as it was the only word that he can think of.

Aoshi turned around and embraced Misao. _'Stay with me a little longer.'_ Aoshi thought.

'I never imagine Aoshi-sama could open up like this,' Misao thought cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him.

When it was getting late, Aoshi-sama pulled away from Misao.

"You're tired," Aoshi commented.

Misao nodded rubbing her eyes. "Oyasume nesai" She said, heading back to the futon to get some sleep. It had been a long day and she was indeed quite wary.

'Oyasume nesai, Misao.' Aoshi thought before getting some sleep himself.

****

To Be Continue...

Author's Notes: Well, one more chapter completed. There's still a lot more to come. Seeya! Remember to review…


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimers apply:

****

Forgive and Forget:

Chapter 7:

The third day of their trip

Aoshi left the inn that they stayed at for the night, early in the morning and took Misao shopping for gifts, like she had requested the night before.

Walking down this one block, Misao found some really interesting shops with nice things that Omasu and Okon would like.

After buying some hair pins and a new purse for them, Misao left the store. Aoshi followed her, even though he was not interested into buying the gifts.

'What do I get for Jiya, though.' Misao thought, searching in the other stores, that were located around the place.

After a couple of hours or so, lunch time was drawing closer and closer.

"Mou... I'm tired now," Misao said warily, taking a seat on the bench, outside of this one cafe on the corner.

"Misao, you'll be in big trouble if you remain this way." Aoshi spoke with a smirk.

"Where have I heard that before?" Misao muttered, staring at some drinks one someone else's table. "I need some of that." She mumbled diverting her attention away from Aoshi.

While Misao was still in a daze, Aoshi stepped inside the cafe and bought a drink for her. He came back out and saw Misao sitting there with her head on the table.

"You want?" Aoshi displayed some soft drink in Misao's face.

Misao's head jerked up, staring at what he was holding.

"Arigatou," Misao thanked, taking a gulp of it down. "This is good."

Aoshi took a seat opposite of her and stared into thin air.

"Don't you want any?" She asked Aoshi, noticing that he wasn't drinking or eating anything.

'So she just realized,' Aoshi thought. "I'm fine," he finally responded.

"Mmmn.. zzz dat Mu-gum-e-sa?" She asked Aoshi with her mouth full of food, looking at a woman with long black hair and a blue-ish, purple kimono.

Aoshi turned around. "Aa" he responded.

Misao placed her drink down. "Is it ok if I called her in here?" Misao asked checking with Aoshi.

"Aa," Aoshi responded again.

"It's been a while since I met with her." Misao said, getting out of her seat.

Aoshi watched as Misao dashed out. She was running, hoping to get to Megumi before it was too late and she'd be gone.

"Megumi-san!" She called from a distance.

Megumi looked back. She didn't see anyone, but decided to wait a bit.

Misao ran and caught up with her.

"Kon'nichi wa Misao-chan," She greeted as soon as she spotted Misao. "What brings you here to Aizu?" She asked, a bit surprised to see her.

"I came here with Aoshi-sama," Misao responded, pointing to the cafe by the corner, where he was currently.

"How are you?" Megumi asked.

"I'm fine." Misao responded. "Are you busy right now?" She asked, wanting Megumi to come along.

Megumi thought for a while. "Iie, I don't think so. I just finished helping one of the clients and was heading back to my office."

"Naruhodou..." Misao responded. "Do you want to meet Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

"I have some time." Megumi commented. "I'm sure my helpers can handle it for a while longer."

Misao walked with Megumi back to the cafe. "Do you know any good restaurant around here?" Misao asked on the way.

"There are a lot." Megumi began. "It really depends on what you want to eat."

Misao nodded and smiled. "I'll ask what Aoshi-sama wants to eat."

Back in the cafe:

"Kon'nichi wa," Aoshi greeted, getting up from his seat.

Megumi bowed slightly, greeting him back. _'I feel he's still as dim as ever'_ Megumi thought with a grin. She let out a sigh, after staring at him for a moment.

"Did you guys have lunch yet?" Megumi questioned.

"Iie." Misao answered. "We were going to though."

"I know," Megumi lighted up. "I'll take you to some good place." She has been wanting to go to a certain resturant for lunch sometime, and now was her opportunity.

"Sure," Misao responded cheerfully. "Hopefully, we can catch up with some things."

Megumi nodded. "Sure, but I won't have much time until tonight though." She stated, knowing that even if it's her lunch hour, there's really not much time in it.

After lunch, Megumi showed them to her office, where she currently works now.

"Sugoi!" Misao complimented. "This place is so much different than the one back in Tokyo." Misao stated with amusement.

"Hai! I've got to get back to work now." Megumi spoke in a rush. "I will be free after 6 so meet me here and I will take you to my place." She pointed to the other side of her office, stating to meet over there. "You may spend the next 5 hours doing what you wish."

Aoshi nodded.

"Well, I'll talk to you later then." Misao backed away from there and wandered off with Aoshi.

"We'll come back here later." He said placing their things down in one of the rooms.

"Where are we going?" Misao asked yet again, for the millionth time on their trip.

"Just wander around..." Aoshi commented. _'There are still many things to show her,' Aoshi thought._

Misao gave a confused look. _'Whatever he says,'_ Misao thought, following Aoshi from behind. _'Just hope we don't get lost.'_ She grinned.

"I'm still missing a present for Jiya." Misao remembered, telling Aoshi.

"Aa," Aoshi responded.

"Can we go back to the place we were this morning?" Misao asked.

"If you want..." Aoshi responded.

After getting the last of the presents for her friends back in Kyoto, Misao spend the rest of her hours walking around Aizu with Aoshi, until it was time to meet up with Megumi again. Aoshi had shown Misao all the places he went to when he was in Aizu.

'It's time to let go and move on,' Aoshi told himself, staring at his Misao from behind.

****

To Be Continue...

Author's Notes: Hello! I know that this chapter isn't as lengthy as my other chapters were, but there are still more to read. But before you more on, please drop off a feedback (review) of any kind. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Standard Disclaimers apply:

****

Forgive and Forget:

Chapter 8:

Aoshi woke up and decided to go into Misao's room to give her a wake-up call. He walked into her room.

Misao heard the door open, and forced herself to wake up enough to see who it was. "...Where are we going now?" Misao pouted, pulling back the covers. She wanted more rest, after traveling so long. They had stayed at Megumi's place for the night.

"Somewhere..." Aoshi answered her yet again, not telling her exactly what she wants.

"Can't I sleep a bit more?" Misao mumbling, her eyes slowly shutting. "It's still dark outside."

Aoshi smirked, as he bent down to Misao. "Sleep for a few more hours, then."

Misao was already asleep, but held onto Aoshi's shirt, making sure he wouldn't leave without her.

__

Three hours later:

Misao was finally rested. Misao got up, but didn't see Aoshi. She immediately went into Aoshi's room, checking if he has disappeared.

"Misao..." Aoshi called from behind her.

Misao let out a scream. "Please, Aoshi-sama, learn to make some noise to make your presence clear." Misao suggested, annoyed, her heart pounding fast. "I will die of heart attack or something." She added, walking back into her room.

Aoshi followed behind and closed the door behind. He leaned forward and gave Misao a quick kiss on the lips. "Gomen." He whispered before pulling away.

Misao stood in shock as Aoshi grabbed his things. "Are you just going to stand there like a statue?" he asked leaving her room. "Quickly and pack, so we can be on our way."

"WHERE ARE WE GOING THIS TIME?" She asked.

"Tokyo..." Aoshi answered quickly.

Misao threw on her clothes and grabbed her things. She bid good-bye to Megumi, and left on another long walk.

"What's this package for?" Misao asked, seeing Aoshi holding a package that wasn't around earlier.

"I'm helping Megumi deliver something, since we're heading there too."

"Oh." Misao muttered Misao. "Aoshi-sama... why do you keep secrets away from me, yet I keep nothing from you."

"Misao... Anyone can read you. There's nothing you can hide." Aoshi replied placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yea? I bet you there are still things that you don't know about."

"Like what?" Aoshi asked curiously.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it." Misao stated.

"Well...I know it has something to do with Hannya, doesn't it" Aoshi mumbled.

"EHHH" Misao blushed red. "You knew about that?"

Aoshi smirked. "Well, Hannya told me, after we left the Aoiya; that you often asked him for him for advice on getting my attention."

"Humph, not fair" Misao pouted, still red, from the embarrassment.

Aizu was getting further and further away from the two. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Aoshi stood around admiring the peaceful scenery, while taking out a snack.

"Aoshi-sama, can I ask you something?" Misao asked, breaking the silence.

"Aa..." Aoshi agreed, handing Misao something to eat.

Misao leaned on Aoshi, who leaned on a trunk of a tree. "I was just thinking, what if you weren't around?" Misao asked, curiously.

Misao's question drilled into Aoshi's mind. He was trying to imagine what would have happened if Battousai had actually killed him that day, when he had asked for it, or if Shikijou hadn't used his body as a shield.

"I'm just glad Hannya-kun and the others were able to protect you..." She mumbled looking down. "Do you hate me? ...for calling you back to me?" She asked.

"Misao," Aoshi called to her. "How can I hate you?"

"I don't know..." Misao began, "Maybe because I went against your wishes."

"Misao, it was you, who brought me back to the living. Without you, I don't think I would be here today, spending this time with you." Aoshi came to reason with her.

Misao gathered her courage to look at Aoshi.

"I still remember you protecting of me...and taking care of me." Misao told him, looking into his blue eyes, the coldness slowly melted away. "I can never and will never forget that."

"Arigatou." Aoshi wispered into her ears.

The two drew themselves closer and closer. Misao was finally able to get a real kiss from him.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long when Aoshi disrupted her. "It's getting late, we should get into the next town, Misao." He said, picking up his things.

Misao let out a groan, feeling unsatisfied.

"I do remember I promised you something." Aoshi told her.

Misao nodded. "We'll go to visit Tokyo together, ne? I can't wait to meet Kenji-kun and everyone."

"Aa..." Aoshi replied, walking along side with Misao.

****

To Be Continue...

****

Author's Notes: eheheheh... --! I haven't updated this story in the longest time... tears OMG, I can't believe it's so late now. Oh well, at least I got this chappie finished and ready to go. . HAHA... Don't forget to read and review...


End file.
